he's gone for now
by Skysongluver
Summary: He's leaving now and Hime can't take it...Their worlds come together faster and most hopful knowing Orihime will wait for the ends of earth for her prince in shineing armor


The school year is coming to a end for the group, but not the training. Chad, Ishida, and Ichigo are going different places to train. But Orihime's prince is going to the soul society for his. Ishida is going with his father and Chad will be working with Urahara.

The clock on the wall ticked faster then ever for Orihime. This was the last period that she was ever going to see her straberry, her eyes traced his features, expression. Her eyes strolded to the window seeing the rain hitting the glass made her heart a little warmer then before.

She knew that she was closer to Ichigo then before, even thow he was sitting across the room from her. The bell rang, the school year ended. Everyone left but her, she stared at desk that _he_ sat at. Regaining herself she shoved the books in her bag and ran out, down the stairs.

She found herself looking at Ichigo saying good-bye to everyone, Chad, Ishida even Rukia and Renji shoot hands. But not her she couldn't bare it, her throat became dry and clumpy and her eyes became teary. She knew then she couldn't stay any longer, she darted down the rest of the stares and threw Renji and Chad.

She pushed the door aside running into the rain, she could feel eyes on her back as tears came from hers. Just then she heard a voice from behind her. She couldn't look back, not even for a second. Her heart acked like a bomb ready to explode at any given time.

" Orihime Please wait!" that's when she knew Ichigo was coming for her. Her brain told her to stop but her heart said keep going, shaking her head she lead on leaving him behind. Her legs began to ack as she finally stopped by her most favored spot. The tree stood still as she came to her knees. Her chest slowed as her eyes traced over the clouds above the city. Her knees weren't able to stand the weight of her body anymore.

Her body grew heavey as she seen Ichigo himself running at the bottom of the hill, the rain poured hard, fast. His footsteps followed the gray wery road as the sound echod with in her head. The weight of her body fell to the ground as tear tell faster from her eyes the nthe sky.

" Ichigo .." she whispered under her breath, quickly her knees came to her chest slowly hoping to keep her hole closed. Her prince called once more, wanting to answer Orihime's voice was gone as her throat swelled up. _My prince is looking for me...Orihime say something!! Come on say it!_

" Here..." she whispered. Her voice was still dead, unnoticeable, weak. Her body became light as she stood, slowly she leaned against the dark tree. _Ichigo im here, here look up come on look up._ Her mouth opened slowly, hopeing sound will soon come out but it just became more soft. Her eyes trasted his stance, his back, his hair.

" Ichigo I'm here." she said loud enough, soon enough Ichigo turned around to find his goddess leaning, crying, in pain. Sighing Ichigo was infront of her, watching her expression, her eyes, her flawless skin. Silence took over as they stood watching one another.

_Words must not and can not intrupt the feeling I share with you._ There minds told one another, For even a look away will break the love they had for each other. Their carenes, their freedom and most of all trust will remain but their hearts will ack more then a wound, a cut, or even a death if they were to split.

Ichigo knew what he had to do, with out hesitaion he turned arnd started to walk slowly, down the muddy hillside when a voice stopped his feet and raced his heart.

" Ichigo..." his head had spun around at that time looking into the most pure and innocent girl he's ever seen. Her alburn hair laid waste to her shoulders as her eyes stared at him with care and pain.

" It hurts the most having so much to say and watching you walking away..." her feet took her closer to him, little by little her ack legs moved closer to her life source, her prince, her gift in the world she stood looking up at him as his hand traced her jaw bone up to her ear and under her gray eyes. His head laided rest upon hers, a smile came to both of the lips when three words rolled from their mouths at the same time.

" I love you.." their lips met, soft, warm, caring. His hands came upon her back crushing her body with his, molding the moment into his body, not wanting to leave her anymore then she not want him to leave their kiss broke as their eyes stayed.

" I won't be gone for to long Orihime and you know that..." His voice was soft, relifed.

" As long as you come back to me I'll wait for you Ichigo...Promise?" she said looking to the ground. His hand brought her chin up.

" Thats a promise I'm going to keep...."

.

.

.

Fin .

* * *

I really think Orihime is going to stick out the year with out Ichigo XD if u like it plz let me know =3


End file.
